


Paper Flowers and Paper Hearts

by RedSkittleCure



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, but not actually sad crying, it's more like happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkittleCure/pseuds/RedSkittleCure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard cries because Frank gives him a paper flower.</p><p>That's it. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Flowers and Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo I was reading a fic where like, Mikey shovel talked Frank and was like, if Frank made Gerard cry for a real reason and not because Frank gave him a paper flower, he'd punch him, and i was just like "omg gerard would totally cry if Frank gave him a paper flower" and then it stuck in my head.
> 
> Sorry not sorry motherfuckers.
> 
> also i totally haven't written two bandom fics, shut up, I don't have a problem.
> 
> This is literally named in my google drive as: "GERARD CRIES BECAUSE FRANK GIVES HIM A PAPER FLOWER"

“Gee!” Frank calls out, opening the basement door, “I hope you’re decent, motherfucker, cause I’m coming down anyways!” 

Gerard doesn’t reply, which means he’s probably caught up in something artistic and anything Frank does or says won’t compute unless he’s poking Gerard in the cheek and whining loudly in his ear, so Frank makes his way down as loud as possible, fully expecting the scene he sees.

Gerard is sprawled out on his bed dressed in what looks like three day old pyjamas, sporting a serious case of bedhead with his sketchbook in front of him and his left hand cradling his face. How he can actually draw like this, Frank will _never_ know, but his sketches do always seem to come out.

“How close are you to being done right now, dude?” Frank asks, shoving his hands into his pockets to make sure the paper flower he made whilst bored in school today is still safely tucked in his pocket.

Gerard hums and waves his hand in response, which isn’t exactly the answer Frank is looking for, so he goes for the tried and true method and pokes Gerard in the cheek, whining, “Geraaaaard, hurrryyyy uuuuup.”

Gerard glances up, so used to Frank’s antics that he doesn’t even try to look irritated, “Frank. You literally just got here, I’m sure you can wait the, um,” he pauses, taking a considerate look at his sketch, “ten-ish minutes it’ll take to finish this.”

Frank huffs and flops down next to Gerard, “No, I can’t, this is the first time I’ve seen you today and I missed you,” he whines, snuggling into Gerard’s solid warmth. 

Gerard smiles and tosses his pencil onto the ground before flipping his sketchbook shut and setting it aside. He wraps his arms around Frank, pulling him into his chest, “I’m sorry, baby,” he says, planting a kiss on Frank’s forehead, “I missed you too.”

Frank settles back against him fully intending to take a nap, and he’s just about to drift off surrounded by Gerard’s warmth when he remembers the flower in his pocket. He wiggles around, turning so that he’s facing Gerard, “Hey, so, I know it’s not close to our anniversary or Valentine’s day or whatever, but…” he trails off, wiggling around again, this time trying to get a hand into his pocket.

Gerard is looking at him with a soft look of confusion in his eyes, but he waits for Frank to start to pull the paper flower out of his pocket to start to blush and softly ask, “Um, what…?”

Frank grins, “This would probably work out better if we weren’t horizontal,” Gerard looks even more confused as Frank carefully maneuvers his hand up to Gerard’s face and softly tucks the binder paper flower into his hair.

“Frankie?” Gerard finally asks, wide eyes suspiciously bright.

“Um,” Frank says, suddenly struck with heavy emotion, “baby, are you crying?” He reaches up and brushes two fingers against Gerard’s wet cheek.

Gerard jerks his head away, ducking down to tuck his face into the crook of Frank’s neck,  
“Don’t cry, Gee, I’m sorry,” Frank croaks, feeling like he’s fucked up somehow and he really doesn’t know how to fix it. When Gerard’s only response is to turn his head to press his wet face onto Frank’s shoulder, Frank starts to try to maneuver them into a different position, so he can hold Gerard instead of Gerard holding him.

“No!” Gerard cries out, tightening his hold, finally lifting his head up to look at Frank, fresh tears spilling out of his red rimmed eyes, “Don’t go!”

Frank is struck with the desire to roll his eyes but also melt into a pile of mush, “Gee, babe, I’m not going to leave you, I just want to sit up and hold you,” 

Gerard sniffs once, twice, three times, before loosening his grip on Frank, and Frank immediately scrambles up, tugging Gerard with him. It takes a few tries but Frank finally manages to settle them down, leaning against the headboard with Gerard cradled against his chest. Gerard tucks his face back into Frank’s neck, but his face doesn’t feel wet anymore so Frank counts it as a victory.

Frank slips his hand up the back of Gerard’s threadbare t-shirt, rubbing soothing circles against Gerard’s warm, smooth skin, “You wanna talk about it?”

Gerard shakes his head against Frank’s neck, “No,” he mutters sullenly.

Frank huffs out a laugh, lifting his other hand up to brush Gerard’s hair out of his face, “Do you want me to take it out?” he asks, brushing a kiss against Gerard’s temple.

“No, leave it in... I’m sorry, Frankie,” Gerard sighs, looking like he’s about to start crying again.

“Sorry for what, sweetheart?” Frank asks concernedly, gently stroking Gerard’s cheek, wiping away half dried tears.

“Sorry I ruined your present,” Gerard replies, worrying his bottom lip, looking anywhere but Frank.

Frank is kind of starting to feel like crying himself, “You didn’t ruin anything, it’s just a shitty paper flower I made because I was bored in English class, you don’t have to worry,” Frank frowns in consideration, struck by a sudden thought. Then, tipping Gerard’s head back, forcing him to meet Frank’s eyes, he softly states, “Baby, you know I would never get upset at you for crying, don’t ever think that.”

Gerard blushes, cheeks a soft pink, “No, I know, it’s just, like, I didn’t mean to make such a big deal out of it, but then you looked at me like you thought I would shatter, and I just got so overwhelmed,” he says, scrunching his eyes shut because Frank is still gently holding his head in place, so he can’t hide in Frank’s neck. 

Frank can’t help the soft smile that spreads across his face, so he leans in and plants a gentle kiss on the tip of Gerard’s nose. Gerard wrinkles his nose and when Frank kisses his nose again, he _finally_ gets a smile out of Gerard.

Frank strokes his thumb across the top of Gerard’s cheekbone once more before letting his hand fall down from Gerard’s jaw; it joins Frank’s other hand under Gerard’s shirt, and he spreads his hands out, seeking as much warmth as he can find. 

Gerard slumps against him, resting his cheek on Frank’s chest; Frank pulls Gerard closer to his chest and lets the tension seep out of him, resting his chin on top of Gerard’s head.

“Hey, Gee?” Frank asks, nuzzling Gerard’s temple.

“Yeah, Frankie?”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Gerard lifts his head up, smiling his endearing lopsided smile, flower in his hair perfectly complimenting his pretty face, “Yeah, I think you have.”

“Hey, Frankie?” Gerard asks, smile growing ten times bigger.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you too?”

**Author's Note:**

> born too late to explore the earth  
> born too soon to explore the galaxy  
> born just in time to write shitty bandom fic
> 
> binder paper is looseleaf paper/lined paper and in my head frank only uses college ruled, even tho i know he'd totally really only use wide ruled 
> 
> Pls leave comments, I'm lonely
> 
> also craig is my favorite character on parks and rec


End file.
